


Ready To Comply

by Toyroys



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence - Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Dark, Dark Tony Stark, M/M, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7650823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toyroys/pseuds/Toyroys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve was just about to take Stark out - not killing, but crushing his arc reactor - when a familiar voice ended the silence with a panicked and furious scream. Steve was thrown through the air as something hit him in the back and he could taste blood as he tried to take in what was happening. The Captain looked up at the newcomer and froze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready To Comply

**Author's Note:**

> A dear friend wished for a Stucky fanfic... it kind of went darker than planned, and FrostIron is my OTP: Shit happens. 
> 
> A huge thanks to Pinkiiie whom is my close friend and insanely talented beta. I would never dare to publish anything without you reading through it first!
> 
> Hope all of you like this dark oneshot!!
> 
> 2016-09-13  
> I just noticed that the beginning of the fic had somehow disappeared... it is fixed now.

This was not right. Leaving the rest behind to be captured and most likely jailed had not been the right thing to do, not for Steve. 

The Captain dragged his hand through his short blond hair, letting a heavy sigh leave him as he stood up from the co-pilot seat and headed back into the stolen Quinjet. Bucky’s eyes followed him as he walked and Steve was not surprised when his old friend punched in the control for autopilot and followed him. With a deep frown on his face, Bucky crossed his arms and gave Steve a firm look. 

“You’re regretting it.” Bucky finally said, his words leaving him quickly, like he himself had been thinking of it for some time. He probably had. 

Steve opened his mouth to dismiss Bucky’s claim but found that he could not, and slowly shut it again. Bucky was right after all.

“Yes, I am.” Steve regrettably answered.

Bucky did not say anything but Steve could see the hurt in his eyes before the faqade returned and hid it. Steve quickly realised his mistake and took a step closer to Bucky, letting his hand rest on his friend's shoulder as he looked pointedly into his eyes.  

“I regret not being able to bring the others, but I would not hesitate to do it again to save you. I’m with you till the end of the line, Bucky. Never doubt that.”

Something broke in Bucky’s eyes and Steve had no time to react before warm lips was being pressed against his. Shocked, Steve let himself be kissed, butterflies going crazy in his stomach. He had thought that it had been Sharon whom had been the cause of the recent emotional turmoil he had been going through, but given how his kiss with her had only left him feeling empty, while this - horribly awkward and one-sided - kiss made him all dizzy, he could only accept that he had been wrong.

Steve felt deep confusion rush through him at this revelation, he had never been one of those homophobic guys, but he had been so sure that he himself was heterosexual. However, Steve had no time to ponder over his sexuality as Bucky had begun to back away. The Captain would not have that, not now when he finally had realized how deeply he cared for Bucky. He would not let it end like this. So Steve did the first thing that came to his mind, and took hold of Bucky’s clothes, roughly pulling him in for another kiss.

Bucky seemed surprised at Steve’s sudden response, but melted quickly into the kiss. It deepened and Bucky pulled Steve with him as he backed into the wall behind him.

Steve and Bucky gazed into each other’s eyes, the lustful air making their eyelids heavy and low. The Captain did not fight the warm smile from spreading on his face as he tenderly traced his fingers along Bucky’s chin. Things would be ok.

Then they arrived in Siberia.

__________________________________________________________________________

_Damn it!_

This was not how Steve had wanted this to go down. Tony was not supposed to find out about HYDRA’s involvement in his parents death. Now he knew, more importantly, now he knew that Steve had kept that information from him. However, Bucky’s involvement had made matters take a turn to a whole new level of bad.

Steve dodged another attack from Tony and tried to use the momentum to push Tony away from his best friend. Things did not look good, Steve would kill Tony if he had to, but at the moment it looked more like the inventor would walk away from this victorious. 

A repulsor beam hit the captain off his feet and suddenly Bucky was on him, pressing his metal hand hard against Tony’s arc reactor. Shit. Steve was just about to warn Bucky when what he dreaded happened. The strong unibeam lit up the area, creating a surreal atmosphere, and then Bucky fell.

_Oh God._

Bucky had no arm. Tony had almost killed Bucky. His. Bucky.

Steve saw red. He rose to his feet and advanced on the man he had once called ‘friend’. He pounced on the metal, punching and creating dents and hopefully rattling the man within the suit.

No. He would not kill Stark. Steve was a better man than that.

Punch after punch hit Iron Man, Steve had the upperhand and the adrenaline pumped like crazy through his veins, when suddenly a metal hand wrapped around his. Steve found himself being completely helpless as Tony countered every single attack with one of his own. The captain knew he was losing, again, and this man would not show him the mercy he had planned out for the inventor.

Just as Steve began to give up all hope, Stark sank down on one knee, turned around, and kicked Bucky - whom had saved Steve - in the face.

_That’s it!_

Steve managed to get a hold on Stark and threw him on the ground, he heard when the back of Iron Man’s head hit the sharp edge. It sounded bad, but the suit would have taken the worst of it. Steve grabbed his shield from the ground and used all of his force when he hammered it against Stark’s helmet.

Finally, the faceplate opened up and Stark stared up at Steve with anger and fear. He was just about to take Stark out - not killing, but crushing his arc reactor - when a familiar voice ended the silence with a panicked and furious scream. Steve was thrown through the air as something hit him in his back and he could taste blood as he tried to take in what was happening. The captain looked up at the newcomer and froze.

Loki.

The God of Mischief that had accordingly to Thor died in an honorable battle, was kneeling next to Stark, holding him like - like Tony was the only thing in the world.

Shit.

 _Shit!_  

“Lo’?” Tony whispered and shakingly raised his hand, which Loki proceeded to take with his own and entwine their fingers.

“Yes, my dear, I am here. You are safe.” Steve never thought he would hear Loki use that kind of soft voice, heck, he had not thought Loki capable of sounding so caring.

“He.. “ Stark’s voice sounded broken and forced. “My mother.. He just.. Squeezed. I never told her how much she..”

A quiet sob ended Stark’s speech, and ice cold dread spread in the pit of the Captain’s stomach when green, piercing eyes rose to capture his. So much hate and anger radiated from one look, that Steve could not help but shudder. They had to get out now.

He tried to get to his feet, falling when he felt how his leg gave under beneath him, when suddenly Loki’s voice spoke up.

“Желание.”

_What?_

“Ржaвый.”

Loki kept looking at Steve, a dark and evil smile spreading on his face.

“Семнадцать.”

Bucky screamed. Steve tore his eyes from the norse god and found his best friend trying to cover his ears with his only hand.

“Рассвет.”

Steve realized what was happening.

“Печь.”

_Oh no, please. No!_

“Девять.”

Steve had to do something, he could not lose Bucky again. _Not when he finally had him._

“Добросердечный.”

Still a bit dizzy, Steve got up on his knees, fighting the pain in his leg. He had to stop Loki.

“возвращение на родину.”

Steve got up on his feet again, picking up his shield and advanced slowly towards the known villain, when suddenly a repulsor beam hit him in the chest.

“Один.”

Steve was on the floor again. He captured Stark’s eyes, and what he found broke whatever friendly feelings Steve might have had left for Iron Man. Stark looked gleeful, in the arms of Loki, blood trailing down his face, a smirk playing on his lips. The man he thought he knew was gone.

“грузовой вагон.”

Everything turned absolutely quiet. Steve could feel his own heartbeat drumming in his ears.

Then Bucky’s voice echoed against the walls.

“готовы соблюдать.”

Steve felt everything fall apart. Loki and Stark smiled at eachother, before the Norse God seemingly plucked a gun out of thin air and tossed it towards Bucky. Loki turned to Steve, he nodded the Captain’s way and then disappeared with Iron Man - the traitor. Howard must be turning in his grave.

The Winter Soldier rose up and seemed to examine the damage made to his metal arm - not that much was left of it any longer. Meanwhile, the Captain rose carefully to his feet, hesitating before he took a small, staggering, step towards his love.

“Bucky”

The Winter Soldier turned his head and locked eyes with Steve. Emptiness. Steve fought the overwhelming sadness that threatened to overcome him. He had to get Bucky to come back to him.  

“It’s me, Buck, it’s Steve.”

Bucky took a step towards Steve, but stopped when his foot nudged the gun laying before him. Steve felt the color of his skin drain as the other man bent down and grabbed it,

“You know me. I know you do! Please remember!” Steve was frightened, the words pouring out of him as he desperately wished for all of this to just be a bad dream.

However, the man he loved was nowhere to be seen as the Winter Soldier returned his gaze to Steve, who slowly managed to lift himself up and get on his feet.

“Together to the end of the line, Bucky, I know you can pull through it!”

Bucky’s eyes narrowed to Steve’s, a hint of recognition hiding in them. For a moment, the Captain thought that Bucky remembered, but the look quickly disappeared.

Bucky switched the safety off.  

Sudden sorrow raced though Steve as he remembered Bucky’s words from when they discussed his time as the Winter Soldier, how he remembered everything from during his time as brainwashed. He took another stumbling step towards Bucky, silently begging for him to snap out of it.

“Bucky…”

The Winter Soldier rose his arm and pointed the gun towards Steve’s head, but the Captain acted quickly, willing his hurting limbs to move in defense. Throwing an arm up to knock the weapon out of Bucky’s hand, Steve managed to sidestep the direct threat, but the gun remained in Bucky’s hand.

The Captain has to use all of his willpower to not kneel over as one of his legs wobble dangerously. Stark had successfully torn a tendon, forcing Steve to grit his teeth in pain as he prepared to strike again.

Steve leapt, aiming to disarm his lover, but he was too slow. Bucky - trained to see even the smallest of weaknesses - had noticed his discomfort and took this opportunity to dodge and sweeped Steve’s feet from beneath him.

Steve can tell that the already damaged tendon now is completely torn, but as he regained his focus he saw something that made his blood run cold. His friend, his love, his Bucky, was standing above him, gun aimed at Steve’s skull again. A sudden realization struck the Captain, and he shut his eyes.

“I’m sorry I could not save you.”

_Again._

  
The Winter Soldier pulled the trigger.


End file.
